


Special Cargo

by DizzyDrea



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: Jason Hayes makes a new friend on a mission.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Special Cargo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Special Cargo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367598) by [SankaMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy)



> This is my final entry for the Fluff Bingo 2019 Bonus Round over on the Just Write Discord. Turns out, I like SEALs and kittens. /grins/ #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Kudos to anyone who can spot the _Battlestar Galactica_ reference.
> 
> Disclaimer: SEAL Team and all its particulars are the property of Benjamin Cavell, CBS Television Studios, and a lot of other people who aren't me. I do this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

They hit the door hard, shouting and shooting and clearing rooms as fast as they could. The terrorist cell they'd been chasing halfway around the world was reported to use this house as a safehouse, so the objective was to find intel. 

A live terrorist to interrogate was a wish-list item, but not a deal breaker. Unfortunately, they'd shot everyone in the house in order to keep from getting shot themselves. Mandy would just have to live with the hard intel.

"Havok, this is Bravo One," Jason said into his radio. "Passing Eastwood. All Tangos have been eliminated. Searching for hard intel now."

"Copy that, Bravo One," Blackburn said. 

"Ray, what've we got?" Jason asked after he'd signed off with base.

Ray stepped into the doorway. "We're searching now, but I'm not seeing much. Looks like this place was picked clean before we arrived."

"Yeah, I'm getting the feeling they knew we were coming," Jason said. He followed Ray through the door and down the hall. "So, what do we think? They left these guys behind to give the impression that this was an active safehouse?"

"Makes sense," Ray said. "Also makes me wonder if they left any other presents behind."

"You mean, like explosives?" Jason asked. "We haven't seen any—"

"Hey, Jason," Clay said, poking his head through the door to the kitchen. "Come take a look at this."

Jason stepped into the kitchen with Ray. There were cabinets on two walls, forming an L-shaped work area. A table was pressed against the other wall, though it had been pushed aside, along with a wall hanging.

"What am I looking at, here?" Jason asked.

Clay picked up the board leaning against the wall under the tapestry, revealing a hole in the wall. When Jason peeked through the hole, he found a hole in the floor with a ladder leading to what was probably an underground shelter.

"It's probably a hidey-hole," Ray said as he leaned over Jason's shoulder to look into the small space. "Maybe enough room for one or two people and some supplies."

"Care to have a look?" Jason asked.

"I say we let Clay do it," Ray said, winking at Clay as he pulled back. "He found it."

"Alright," Clay said with a nod. 

He stepped into the small space and lowered himself down to the top of the ladder, climbing down slowly, one rung at a time. When he reached the bottom, he pulled his night-vision goggles down over his face and raised his gun, quickly disappearing into the small space. Several seconds ticked by before he emerged back into the opening.

"What've you got?" Jason asked.

"A couple of laptops, some maps and plans," Clay said. "And some figs and honey. Fresh, so someone's been here recently."

Jason keyed his mic. "Havok, this is Bravo One. We've passed Wayne. Tell Mandy she's not gonna get much sleep tonight."

"Good copy, Bravo One," Blackburn said, the smile clearly evident in his voice. "Pack up what you can and burn the rest."

"Copy that," Jason said. He looked back down at Clay. "You get that?"

"Yeah," Clay said. He disappeared for a moment, and when he came back, he had a couple of laptops and a bunch of papers tucked under his arm. "On my way up."

He got a few rungs up, handing the laptops and papers to Jason so he could climb the rest of the way up. 

"Okay, Bravo Team," Jason said as he keyed his mic. "We've got what we came for. Let's go."

Cerberus went charging past the door to the kitchen, barking as she ran through the house. Jason ran out into the hall, watching as Brock ran after his K-9 partner.

"What the fuck?" he asked as Brock sped past.

"No idea," Brock shouted. "She just went off like she scented something."

"Or someone," Clay muttered ominously. 

All three men raised their weapons and followed their furry teammate into the back of the house. She'd entered the furthest room from the front, and was barking and pawing at a pile of blankets on the floor in the corner.

"What's she got?" Jason asked as he entered the room. "Another hidey-hole?"

Jason, Ray and Clay fanned out behind Brock and Cerberus, guns raised and poised to fire. Brock reached out and tugged the blanket aside to reveal a kitten, hissing and spitting, fur sticking out every which way.

They all relaxed minutely. "Nice going, hairball. You ran down a kitten. Let's go."

All four men turned for the door, but Cerberus wouldn't budge. She sat down, then lay down in front of the kitten, pulling it toward her and licking her mussed fur. The kitten immediately stopped hissing and settled down in the shelter of her large paws, purring so loudly Jason actually had to check to make sure there wasn't more than one cat.

"Come, Cerberus," Brock said, patting his leg in invitation. 

Cerberus just stared up at him, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she chilled with her tiny charge.

"Okay, that's just stupid," Jason said. 

Ray chuckled. "She's made a new friend, J."

"Great," Jason said. "We gotta go. Brock, get your dog and let's get out of here."

They all started walking toward the front of the house, Brock and Cerberus bringing up the rear. When they reached the front of the house, Cerberus trotted past them all with the kitten dangling from her mouth.

"Hold up," Jason said. "Where's she going with that?"

Brock shrugged. "She wouldn't leave without it."

"We can't take a cat back with us," Jason said. Cerberus just sat down, still with the kitten clutched in her jaw, staring at Jason, completely immovable. Jason stared back, but it was obvious he wasn't going to win this one. He rubbed a hand over his face. "Jesus. Okay, grab your gun and bring the cat."

Brock leaned over and reached for the cat, but the little thing started hissing and wiggling, trying to shred Brock with her lethal little claws.

"Fuck," he said, jerking back as a small red welt raised on his finger.

Ray chuckled. "Looks like she's more deadly than we are."

"We gotta go," Jason said, unnecessarily. When the rest of them just stared at him, he sighed. "Okay, give me the cat."

To his utter surprise, Cerberus dropped the kitten at his feet. The little devil looked up at him and yowled. Jason reached down and picked it up, holding it up in front of him as he looked at it. He checked it over—she, as it turned out, was a dark grey tabby, scrawny and definitely in need of a good meal, but otherwise unharmed—and then tucked her into the front of his vest.

The kitten snuggled in and started purring.

"Gentlemen, I give you Jason Hayes, cat whisperer," Sonny said.

"Very funny," Jason said. "You know we can't keep her."

"So maybe someone back at camp needs a mouser," Ray said. He slapped Jason on the shoulder as he walked out the door. "Besides, she seems to like you."

Everyone else followed Ray out, each of them giving the little furball a nudge or a pet. The cat soaked it up, playfully batting at the fingers as they went by. Jason rolled his eyes as he jogged after the rest of his team.

They headed out to the helicopter that was waiting to return them to the base. They jumped on board and once they were settled, the chopper lifted off and angled for home.

"Havok Base, this is Bravo One," he said as he looked down at his special cargo. "We're on our way home."

"Roger that, Bravo One," Blackburn said. "Havok out."

When he glanced down again, the cat was sound asleep. He stroked a finger over her head. She needed a bath and probably a good meal, but she was definitely a cute little thing. He could hear Ray snickering beside him, but he ignored that in favor of the kitten.

One thing was for sure. He was never living this down.

~Finis


End file.
